Crowley Stories
by InkyAnimatronic
Summary: This will be where I'll post Crowley one shots and short stories. Mostly involving him and myself since he deserved to be loved. I'm sure the boys will make appearances too. But it's mainly gonna be Crowley and I. Summary of each story will be at the beginning of each chapter. Reader Inserts will be posted too.
1. Puppy Love: Chapter 1

Hello everyone! How is everyone night or morning? I had the idea earlier to make separate stories not relating to "He's a Monster..." all involving Crowley and more than likely myself because I suck at reader inserts lol. Plus he deserved to be loved by someone.

Anyway, I don't know what all i'll write but they'll probably be oneshots/twoshots/threeshots or short stories. This one will be a short story so maybe 5-6 chapters. Depending on how creative I get and what ideas I think of.

Now onto what you've been waiting for:

* * *

Summary: In this short story, Crowley and myself (Lexi) get turned into dogs after falling asleep in the bunker and waking up in a alley in a unknown, or mostly unknown, place. Due to being dogs, they can't help but chase squirrels, bark at cats, or become afraid of storms.

For the most part, Crowley has control over himself and can hide the fears he now has easily, allowing him to have more time stopping Lexi from killing herself by running into the streets or comforting her when she's scared.

On their journey to find who did this and return to their old selves, they learn to enjoy the other's company more than they already did, start to like the attention beings dogs gives them, and even end up running into familiar people before the fun ends when they get caught and taken to the pound.

With Crowley powerless, they are forced to sit and hope someone gets them both out of there before they get put on death row. Crowley just hopes whoever gets them out doesn't have him neutered or they'll have to put him down due to his aggression he already shown when they tried to split them up.

But who is the mysterious man that they start seeing and eventually sees as a volunteer at the pound? They feel they should know him but don't recognize him at all. Unlike the person they met earlier who they did recognize. So who could he be? And is he a friend or someone that knows who they are and wants to get rid of them both?

With the boys busy dealing with Lucifer and the soon to be birth of his son, it seems they are on their own to battle their problems together.

* * *

Holy shit that was a long ass summary huh? Lmao. Moving on to other things:

Rating: This will be a cutesy story full of fluff with swears mixed in but otherwise nothing too bad. So... it's gonna be rated T for the swears but it won't be a lot.

Warnings: None.

Characters: Mainly Crowley and Lexi (OC/myself)

I think that's about it. Enjoy!

* * *

Crowley One-Shots & Short Stories

Puppy Love  
Chapter 1 -

* * *

"Finally. They're gone." I mutter to myself as I stand by the door to the garage and watch the boys and Mary leave to go find Castiel.

Once they're out of sight, I shut the door and head back downstairs to where Crowley was sitting and looking pissed off.

"Don't look at me like that." I roll my eyes as I walk back up to him.

"What? I can't glare at my baby-" Crowley let out a yell when I pulled the knife out of his hand.

"No. No you can't glare at your babysitter." I reply, setting it down on the table as he gave me a weird look. "Now why are you looking at me like that? Did you want the knife to stay in?"

"Uh no." He blinked and shook his head. "Just wasn't expecting you to take it out."

"Well, the boys are gone and what they don't know won't hurt them. Besides, it would've gotten boring sitting and staying here instead of moving around the bunker and quite frankly, I need a walk." I shrug.

"Should I get a leash?" Crowley smirked and stood up.

"Haha. You're hilarious." I say with a straight face.

I glance down to his hand and see that it's still bleeding out.

"We should get that taken care of. And clean all that blood up too." I say, still looking at it.

"Got any bandages?" Crowley asks and I nod.  
"Follow me." I reply and turn to walk away.

"Well, what should we do. Go help the boys or stay here and have some fun ourselves?" Crowley asks as we walk to the kitchen.

"I wouldn't mind having a beer and I'm sure you'll like a whiskey, right?"

"I could go for one." I see him nod out of the corner of my eye. '

"Let's get that hand taken care of first though." I say as we reached the kitchen. "I'll grab a first aid kit. As you can imagine, we have like 10 of them in here."

"I wonder why…" He said sarcastically.

After about 20 minutes, I cleaned up his wound and put some bandages on it. Once that was done, we went back to the main area, cleaned up the blood, and got some whiskey and a beer.

"Lexi?" Crowley started suddenly.

"Hm?" I hummed, checking my phone for any messages since I left it there while I took care of Crowley.

"Why didn't you just go with the boys?" He asked.

"Because they told me to stay here." I replied.

"Still. You're 20 years old. You could've just left with them." Crowley replied, taking a sip of whiskey, watching me scroll through my phone.

"Can I admit something to you?" I turned my phone off and glanced up to him to see him staring at me, curiously.

"Anything, darling." Crowley said. "What's wrong? I can tell something is bothering you."

"Well…something is bothering me." I replied with a sigh and look away, focusing on my bottle.  
"Go on…" He urged.

"Yah know how you saved me from the BMOL a while back after they kidnapped me and was slowly and painfully torturing me to death instead of just terminating me quickly like they did with other American hunters?"

"Yes." Crowley nodded, feeling a sudden anger overwhelm him. He knew how damaged and in pain I was and used his magic to fix me the best that he could so I'll be my old self again.

"Mary was actually the one to shoot me with this special gun that weakened me severely. And this was before she was even close to being brainwashed."

"I didn't know mama Winchester was the one that kidnapped you." Crowley said and I nodded.

"Yeah. Well, it happened….literally right there." I pointed to the other side of the table we were at.

"Where were the boys?" Crowley asked.

"Out getting food." I said, sadly and avoiding his eyes. "You know what she said to me at that very moment?"

"Hm?" Crowley hummed and I looked back to him.

"That she felt that I was only fooling the boys by making them see me as a 'younger sister' and was planning on backstabbing them one day. That I should be executed before I got the chance to hurt them." I started. "Among other hurtful words that I tried to laugh off but failed…"

"….I know Ketch was probably putting things inside of her head, even if she wasn't brainwashed yet. But it still hurt. And all because I'm friends with you and I guess in a odd way, Rowena too." I finished with a huff.

Crowley was silent for a moment and allowed that to sink in. he felt a mixture of anger and happiness. He hated hearing that I was still hurting in a few ways and the boys didn't even know it. But he was happy to hear that I did see him as a friend.  
"That's awful." He finally said. By that point, my head was resting on my left arm on the table and I was staring at the wall on the other side of the room. "I'm sorry you had to suffer through that."

"To make things worse, I already had a very low self esteem and confidence. The boys actually helped me come out of my shell. But hearing how I was a lost cause and a not a hero…how I deserved to die for simply knowing that not all monsters are evil… that really fucked whatever confidence I finally had and now my self esteem has been back to being dangerously low."

"I don't see why it wouldn't be so low. Has Mary even apologized for hurting and trying to kill you?" He asked.

"Hm hmm." I gave a confirmation hum. "I told her I forgave her but truth is, I didn't. I can't bring myself to forgive her no matter how much I want to. And I can't find it in me to trust her either."

"What reasons, other than her being their mother, would you have to even want to trust her? Especially since she helped kill other hunters. Yes she was brainwashed by that point but she was perfectly aware of what she was doing when she tried to have you killed." Crowley replied.

"True…" I trailed off and lifted my head, looking to him. "Yah know, I still don't like how hostile she was towards you when you first met before saving Cas. Thanks for that by the way."

"You already thanked me for that. I'm surprised she didn't start trusting me even slightly after that." Crowley said.

"Why would she? Especially since everyone in that barn was almost killed due to her not wanting to give up that damn thing."

"I suppose." He shrugged.

"To be honest, I was hoping they'll tell me to stay here with you rather than sitting in the back with her." I smiled.

"I'm glad you're here keeping me company and got my hand taken care of." He smiled back.  
I giggled happily and finished my drink. After yawning, I decided a nap sounded nice.

"Getting sleepy, darling?" Crowley asked and I nodded.

"Sort of." I rubbed my right eye.

"Well, why won't we move to your bedroom. After all, you didn't want to stay in here the whole time anyway." Crowley suggested.

"Okay." I nodded again. "Come on."

After getting to my bedroom, I laid down on one side and patted the other, motioning Crowley to lay down too. Once he did, I relaxed my muscles and closed my eyes.

"Crowley?" He hummed as a response. "Please don't go. I don't want to wake up bored and alone."

"I'm not going anywhere." Crowley said after a few seconds. "Now go to sleep. I'll be here when you wake up." He put two fingers to my forehead, effectively knocking me out.

Once I was sleeping, Crowley sighed and closed his eyes too. He didn't need to sleep but a little rest didn't hurt anyone.

\- Later -

A few hours later, I woke up with a whine. I wasn't on my bed anymore that's for sure. If Crowley moved me as a joke, I'm going to kill him and make sure he stays dead.

"Crowley…?" I started as I opened my eyes.

Looking around, I noticed immediately that I was on the ground and in a alley. And that everything seemed bigger than usual.

"What the Hell…" I made a move to get up on my feet but stayed on all fours instead. "Huh…?" I looked down and what I saw surprised me.  
I could still see in color, thank Chuck for that, but when I looked down I saw brown legs and white paws with black nails. Walking a few times in a circle, I could see the rest of my small body was mostly brown with some dark brown on my back and tail and more white on my chest.

"What in the name of HELL did Crowley do to me!?" I literally growled out loud. He was asking to die.

"What are you growling and yelling for you mutt?!" I heard Crowley's voice down the alley a ways and turned around to head that way.

"What did you do to…" I looked around but only saw a black pug, wearing a gray tie, that shakily got up to his feet. "…me…"

"What are you talking about-" The pug, with Crowley's voice, said as he stared at me and looked me up and down. "…Lexi?"

"…Crowley?" I said back.

"Why are you a actual mutt now?" He questioned.

"Why are you a pug?" I asked and he stared at me for a moment before laughing.

"Very funny." Crowley said.

"Dude. Look around, everything is bigger now and don't you feel like you're on all fours instead of two feet?" I asked, taking a few steps towards him as he took a few towards me.

I could see the smile that was on the dog's face drop as we reached each other. Crowley looked down and behind him, realizing what I already knew and told him.

"WHY AM I A BLOODY DOG!?" He yelled towards me.

"I was hoping you'll know." I replied.

"Why would I turn us both into dogs and ditch us God knows where?"  
"I don't know." I titled my head. "What's the last thing you remember?"

"I put you to sleep and closed my eyes to relax and wait for you to wake up." Crowley said, confirming what I remember.

"Okay. That's the last thing I remember." I said. "Would Rowena do this as a sick joke and to annoy us?" I sat down as I asked that.

"I don't know…maybe…" Crowley shook his doggie head and sat down across from me. "But I feel like this wasn't done by a witch…"

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"It feels more like what a trickster or something would do. I mean, if my mother did this, she would've sent us to the pound and lied about us attacking her to have us killed." Crowley said and I thought about what he said, which was true.

If Rowena did this, she would've sent us straight to the pound. Or split us up and abandon us wherever. She wouldn't keep us together like a trickster would do.

"Now that you mention it, this does seem like something a trickster would do but why us? And whose the trickster?" I asked.

"Would about that archangel?" Crowley suggested.

"Gabriel? Isn't he dead?" I asked. "Maybe Chuck finally brought him back but now is a pretty random time to do it. Unless he is going to help the boys take care of Lucifer and his kid but why would he turn us into dogs first?"

"I don't know…" Crowley huffed and stood up. "Come on, Lexi-pup."

I stood up and followed him out of the alley and onto the sidewalk.

"We have to find a sign or something to figure out where we're at." Crowley said and began walking a random direction.

"Let's hope we find something soon." I said as my stomach growled.  
"Really? You're hungry now?" Crowley looked back to me. "Actually…"

"What?" I asked. "I can't help that I'm starving!"

"Literally." Crowley muttered and looked at my sides. "You're ribs are showing slightly."

"Same as yours." I said, inspecting him as he inspected me. "I also just noticed I'm not too much bigger than you. You're about the average size for a pug, other than being really malnourished that is. And I assume I'm about the size of a Pit Bull? Maybe smaller?"

"Sounds right." Crowley nodded. "Well, let's go look for a sign AND food cause now I'm hungry too."

"Why don't you just use your demon powers?" I suggested as we began walking in a random direction.

Crowley stopped walking and tried to face palm himself.

"Stay." He commanded to me and tried to teleport. "…They aren't working. None of my powers are working!"

"None of them?" I pinned my ears back, unconsciously. "That's not good! So we're both really hungry, normal dogs?"

"It would seem so." Crowley replied with a huff. "This is going to suck."

"You can say that again." I replied and started walking with him following.

"Well, we aren't in a big city. That's obvious." Crowley said, looking around.

"Yah know, I feel like I've been here before…" I say as I begin to recognize the area.

"You probably were." Crowley said.

"Hmmm."

* * *

I'm actually working on a picture of the dog versions of them. It'll be a awful pug cause I can't draw them but oh well. I'll probably post the picture here whenever it's finished.

I'm actually working on a picture of the dog versions of them. It'll be a awful pug cause I can't draw them but oh well. I'll probably post the picture on tumblr or my deviantart whenever it's finished. Tumblr is same as here: RegularPsycho13 and DA is HuntingSPNthangs13


	2. Puppy Love: Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 - AKA rushed chapter.**

* * *

It's been about a hour and we still haven't figured out where we were but we did manage to get some food in us when we stopped by a café type place and a guy dropped some French fries for us.

"Do you recognize anymore of this place?" Crowley asks.

"I do. I know I do. But I can't figure out where we're at exactly." I replied.

"But you know you've been here before?" Crowley questions.

"Yes. Multiple times to be exact." I say as we walk down the street.

"Do you think you'll know anyone here?"

"Maybe…" I think about that. "…I think at least one person I know lives here…somewhere…"

"Heads up!" A voice cackled above us.

Looking up we saw a pigeon perched on a street light and was crapping on a really nice car below him.

"Dude! That's a really nice car!" I call up to him.

"You've been around Squirrel too long…" Crowley muttered.

"I really have…" I said, knowing how right he was.

"What do you care, mutt? Or do you only chase after 'nice' cars?" The pigeon called down.

"I don't chase cars!" I said.

"Why not? Worried about breaking a nail, princess?" The pigeon cackled again.

"Oh I'll gladly chase asshole birds like you!" I growled.

"You need help." Crowley rolled his eyes.

"What?" I looked to him.

"You're fighting with a damn bird. Now, we have better things to worry about so let's go." Crowley said and started walking.

"Yeah. Follow you're boyfriend, dog!" The pigeon called when we started to walk away.

"Come down here and fight me dammit! Or are you afraid?" I turned and growled at the bird.

"Nah, I have other things to tend to." And with that, the bird flew away with me barking and running after it.

"Get back here you asshole!" I barked.

"Lexi STOP!" I heard Crowley yell, causing me to stop in my tracks.

"Huh?" I turned when I heard a screeching noise and Crowley grabbing my tail with his teeth and forcing me backwards.

"What the HELL happened to your self control!?" Crowley yelled once I was back on the sidewalk.

"I…I don't know." I mutter, getting up. "I didn't mean to run after the bird my body did it against my will."

"Well, thanks to your lack of self control, you were almost hit by a car."

"Damn bird probably meant for that to happen…" I grumbled.

"Forget the bird!" Crowley said, angrily. "Now, I for one don't want to deal with me being a dog alone so at least TRY to control yourself before you almost get yourself killed again. Okay?"

"I'll try but won't promise anything." I replied as I watched Crowley get suddenly picked up.

"Aww what a cute puppy!" The girl said, looking like she was squeezing him. "And you're wearing a tie too!" She giggled.

"Lexi?" Crowley said, clearly annoyed now.

"What?" I asked.

"Bite her." He said.

"Sorry but I would rather not get put down." I replied, giggling at his situation.

"This isn't funny!" He growled.

"It kind of is…" I trailed off.

"Mommy! Can we keep the puppy?" The girl ran back to her mom, with Crowley in her arms and I ran after them.

"No! No dogs!" The mother turned to her. "Now put that dog down."

"Aww." She whined and dropped Crowley.

"Ow…" Crowley whined when he face planted the pavement.

"Okay…so I won't bite her. But I'll gladly growl." I said, walking up to Crowley, checking to see if he was okay.

As Crowley got up, the little girl and her mother walked away, the mother not realizing the daughter had dropped him. Or not caring if she did notice it happen.

"Yah know…we should probably get out of the crowded part of town. Maybe go to a park or something?" I suggested.

"Good idea. Someone probably called the dog warden by now." He agreed.

"Right. Follow me." I said and began walking in the direction that I knew the park was in.

"You know where we're at now?" Crowley asked, surprised and following after me.

"No but I remember where the park is." I said, sniffing the ground.

"Why the park?" Crowley asked.

"I don't know…it might not be as crowded there. Plus no streets either. Just birds…heh and squirrels…" My tail wagged unconsciously at the thought of chasing after birds and squirrels or even rabbits.

"You really do need help." Crowley chuckled.

"You don't have a need to chase after small animals?" I asked and he shook his head.

"Nope. Must just be you." Crowley stated, a little quickly.

"Lucky son of a bitch…I mean witch…" I mumbled.

"Anyway," Crowley said, changing the subject. "Park might be a good place since we're going to need some sort of shelter tonight."

"That's true." I said. "If only we can get some water somewhere…"

"Would the park have any?" Crowley asked.

"Not any that a dog could get….I think…" I said as we turned a corner and was across the street from the park. "I just wish I knew where we were."

"It's familiar so that's all that matters." Crowley said as we sat and waited to cross the street.

"I guess…" I shook my head. "This light feels like it's taking forever." I moaned as I laid down.

"It's been a few seconds." Crowley said. "You're even more impatient as a dog than you are as a human."

"Go back to the Hell that you crawled out of." I huffed.

"No thanks." Crowley said as the light turned and we ran across the street.

"At least we didn't almost get hit by a car that time." I said once we reached the other side.

"By 'we' you mean yourself, right?" Crowley asked and I just walked away.

"Aha I got another idea!" I said as we entered the park.

"What's that?" Crowley asked.

"It's a nice day. Maybe people are having a picnic and with picnics come food and water!" I said, excitedly. "We need to hope we can find someone having a picnic."

"Wow. You're actually smarter as a dog." Crowley chuckled.

"You are asking to be stabbed and killed." I said with a glare. "Come on, some exercise will do us both some good."

With that, I ran off with Crowley following behind. Using my nose, I smelt something really good and allowed it to lead me there.

"Okay, if there's a upside to being a dog, it's having enhanced senses. Something smells really good!" I giggled as I ran through the park.

"I mean, I always had them so…"

"Don't be a joy killer!" I said, looking back to him.

Sniffing the air, Crowley finally started to smell what I had been smelling and started to run faster towards it.

"Here we are." Crowley stopped when he found 3 women having a picnic.

"Finally…some more food and maybe water!" My mouth began to water, wanting some more food.

I barked and ran up to the women, who looked in our direction. However, I stopped with a sudden halt when I saw them.

"What's wrong?" Crowley asked, trotting up to me.

"I know where we are now…" I said, keeping my eye on the women.

"Thank GOD! Where are we?" Crowley asked.

"Uhh…Sioux Falls, South Dakota…." I trailed off.

"What finally made you remember that?" He questioned.

"I know those people." I said as I began walking towards them. "Don't you recognize the one?"

"No…" Crowley looked at them carefully. "…Wait…is that…?"

"Yes." I said as we got closer to them.

"Jody Mills. Who are the two young ladies with her?"

"Alex and Claire. Her adopted daughters." I said, leaving the whole Vampire and daughter of Cas' vessel out.

"Huh. So is she still single?" Crowley asked.

"As far as I know, yes." I replied and stopped a few feet away.

"Come here, doggies!" Alex said, holding out some bread. "You're okay!"

My tail wagged slowly and I finished the walk over to them, sitting down on the blanket with Crowley sitting beside me.

"How cute!" Jody said as she and Alex gave us some food.

"Look like strays despite wearing a collar and tie. Not something you see every day…" Claire said.

"Yeah and no tags either…looks like I'm going to have to arrest someone on neglect and neither one of you having your licenses." Jody said and grabbed a water bottle. "Let's see if this will work…"

She took a plate and poured some water into it and slid it in our direction, which we quickly began to drink.

"Thank you, Jody and girls!" My tail wagged faster as I drunk the water.

"Hey wait…if we stay longer, will they take us to the pound?" Crowley asked, thinking about that.

"Yeah….probably." I said, stopping. "Look, we'll stay and eat. Then if they try to take us to the pound or call the dog warden in front of us, we'll high tail it out of here. I don't want to go to the pound as much as you don't."

"Okay. That sounds good." Crowley nodded and drunk some more water.

"Wonder how long they've been running the streets." Alex said, grabbing another plate and putting some bread and other safe food on it.

"Probably a while." Jody said. "I'll start calling the warden since they are busy eating."

"Aaaaand that, is our cue to leave." I said, watching her take her phone out.

Crowley and I glanced at each other before running away as fast as we could. Eventually we came across some bushes that we were able to dig our way under and hide there for a while.

A couple of hours later, we were not laying under a tree. It was night and the wardens finally gave up and left the park. So we decided to sleep there for the night.

Curling up close to each other so we can keep the other warm, we slowly went to sleep.


	3. Oneshot: Demon Boy

**Hello everyone. This was posted a week ago on my tumblr but it seems I forgot to post it here. So first is parody lyrics of the song 'Sk8ter boy' I wrote it at like 1 AM and didn't know what to do with some of the lyrics so that's why it might not sound right at times. The story involving the lyrics is next and it's a reader insert.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **~Demon Boy~**

 _He was a boy. She was a girl. Can I make it anymore obvious?_

 _He was a demon, she was a hunter. What more can I say?_

 _He wanted her, she'd never tell that secretly she wanted him as well._

 _And all of her friends, stuck up their nose. They had a problem with his nonexistent soul._

 _He was a demon boy, she said, "See you later, boy"_

 _He wasn't good enough for her._

 _She was a new hunter but her head was up in space._

 _She needed to come back down to Earth…_

 _Five years from now, she sits at home. Now a skilled hunter but all alone._

 _She turns to leave, guess who she sees, demon boy standing there happily._

 _He tells her what he has become. The new King of Hell. Then disappears without another sound._

 _She calls up her friends, they already know, and tell her to be careful._

 _He was a demon boy, she said, "See you later, boy"_

 _He wasn't good enough for her._

 _Now he's the King and proud, ruling all of Hell._

 _Does your Hunter face see what he's worth? (2x)_

 _INSTRUMENTAL_

 _Sorry girl, but you missed out._

 _Well tough luck, that demon's mine now._

 _We are more than just good friends. This is how the story ends._

 _Too bad that you couldn't see, see the man that demon could be._

 _There is more than meets the eye, I see the heart he has inside._

 _He's just a demon and I'm just a hunter._

 _Can I make it anymore obvious?_

 _We are in love, haven't you heard?_

 _How we rock each other's world?_

 _I'm with the King of Hell. I said, "See you later now."_

 _I'll be back at the bunker after our night out._

 _Getting excited for, another night soon._

 _Where you tell me about the hunter you once knew. (2x)_

* * *

 **Demon Boy - The Actual Story**

A few years ago, Katie was still new to hunting along with a few of her friends. But they knew all they needed to know about certain monsters and how to kill them. One monster that wouldn't leave her alone was the king of the crossroads, Crowley.

"C'mon kitten, I know you need a drink." Crowley smiled, watching her on the other side of her living room.

"No. I'm not about to let you get me drunk and convince me to sell my soul." Katie replied, rolling her eyes.

"I don't want to have your soul…unless you really want to sell it to me. I just want to go out and have fun is all." Crowley replied.

"She said 'no.' Now get out of here you damn demon! Before I stab you myself." Her friend, Jenny, said as she came into the room.

"I know you want me, darling. Why not give me a chance?" Crowley asked, ignoring Jenny.

"Because I DON'T want you!" Katie lied.

"Crowley, last warning." Jenny said, taking a blade out.

"Urg fine…" Crowley rolled his eyes. "See you later, love."

With that, he disappeared.

"God I don't get what he wants with me." Katie rubbed her face.

"Probably your soul." Jenny replied. "He needs to go find a new one to bother already."

"Tell me about it." Katie sighed.

Truth is, Katie DID want to spend time with him. But she knew what her friends and other hunters would think. Besides, he's a demon that could very easily play her like a fool.

So every time Crowley came and asked her about going out, she would say 'no' when in reality, she wanted to be with him.

After months of trying, being rejected and threatened by Katie and her friends, and clearly not getting anywhere, Crowley eventually stopped going to her place and left her alone.

That is until five years later. Now she's a skilled hunter but living alone since her friends got relationships and are busy with them when they aren't working on a case.

As Katie turned to leave the house for a bit, she was surprised to see Crowley, now with a beard, standing there and staring at her.

"Crowley?" She muttered, surprised to see him.

"Hello kitten." Crowley smiled.

"What…What are you doing here?" She asked, feeling her stomach flutter with butterflies when he said her old pet name.

"Just wanted to give you a little update on me…" Crowley now grinned.

"What kind of a update?" She asked, curiously.

"Just that…" He took a few steps towards her, noting how she wasn't getting a blade or anything out. "…I'm the new King of Hell." He was now right in front of her and whispered the last part into her ear before leaving.

"What…." Katie mumbled. "…No way…."

Katie quickly grabbed her phone and called up her friends, who proceeded to tell her that they already knew and that he may be more powerful nowadays so she should be careful.

"I don't get it…why would he come and tell me THAT!?" Katie asked Jenny.

"Hell if I know. Maybe he still wants your soul." Jenny suggested.

"Right…surely he's more powerful now so could it of been a threat? Since I never went out with him a few years ago?" Katie asked.

"Maybe." Jenny shrugged. "Just keep a weapon on you at all times."

"I always do." Katie replied before saying goodbye.

She dropped the phone and sat down on the couch with a huff. Now she DID need a drink. Deciding that's what she'll do, she grabbed some weapons and her car keys before heading to the nearest bar.

There, she asked the bartender for the strongest thing they had and that she needed it.

"Stressed out?" Crowley asked, sitting beside her.

"No." Katie banged her head on the counter. "Why are you here?"

"Just drinking with my friend, (Y/N). And no she isn't a demon." Crowley chuckled.

"Ahh…so you're Katie, right?" You asked.

"Yes…how do you know?" Katie looked up to see you point to Crowley from the other side of him. "You…told her about me?"

"Yep." Crowley nodded and checked his phone. "I need to take this…"

The girls watched as Crowley stepped outside the building.

"So… you knows he's a…" Katie trailed off.

"Demon? King of Hell to be exact? Yep. And I'm a hunter myself." You said, sipping some of your beer.

"You aren't bothered by him?" Katie asked.

"Nah." You shook his head.

"But what about your friends? Or other hunters?" She asked and you shrugged carelessly.

"Sam and Dean are disappointed but they know I can watch out for myself and if I do need their help, they'll be at my side within seconds." You said.

"Oh….the Winchesters…" She mumbled.

"Hm hmm." You hummed with a smile.

"Well…" Katie started. "To tell you the truth, I always did like him but I was afraid of what he would do…being a demon and all…not to mention my friends and their disapproval…"

"Sucks." You said. "You really missed out."

"What do you mean?" Katie asked.

"Had you given him a chance, you would've seen that he isn't a normal demon." You replied.

"Yeah he's the King of Hell and was King of the Crossroads. What does it matter?" Katie questioned.

"Not what I meant. He isn't like other demons because I can see the heart he still has inside." You replied, taking another sip of your beer.

"He still has a heart?" Katie asked, surprised to hear that.

"Yeah." You stated. "If you gave him a chance, you would've seen the kind of man that demon could be. Especially if you're super close and he really cares about you. Hell, he may just save your life if you're close enough."

"No way…" Katie said, amazed.

"You're lost." You said, not trying to sound mean. "Now we're more than just good friends."

"Yeah…guess I did miss out." She frowned. "But aren't you the slightest bit worried about him turning on you?"

"Nope. I had known him long enough to know he wouldn't do that and from I heard about you, you never gave him a chance to prove that he can be a really good friend." You replied.

"No…and I regret it now…" She said, rubbing her head with her hand.

"I'm back, darlings." Crowley said behind you.

"Awesome." You smiled as he sat back down in-between you.

"Crowley? I'm seriously sorry for not confessing my feelings towards you before. Are you willing to try again?" Katie asked, unable to take the two of you being cute together.

"Sorry but you should've thought of that five years ago." Crowley smiled as Katie burst into tears and ran out.

"Okay that was mean." You said. "Granted I was a little mean too but you could've rejected her more gently." Crowley thought for a moment before shrugging.

"Like I said, she should've thought about her feelings more five years ago instead of trying to take me from you now. Especially since I'm actually happy with you. Now, finish up your drink so I can get you back to the bunker before the boys notice you're gone." Crowley said and you nodded.

"Okay." You shrugged. Though you did turn back every once in a while to see if that girl had come back in. She did.

But she was just watching you from afar. Clearly still upset about how the whole thing turned out. Just to torment her, Crowley put a hand under your chin and leaned your head in his direction to kiss you on the lips. Staring in her direction as he kissed you.


	4. Oneshot: I'm Sorry

**Note: Had this idea yesterday. Takes place in season 11.**

 **Prologue:**

 **Lucifer knew that Crowley was breaking. And to make things better, he was purposely putting things in his head about you. About how you didn't care about him or was going to come to his aid.**

 **Once Crowley went from saying how you'll help him to wanting to rip you apart, Lucifer knew he made progress. Then after a while, he let him go. Now Crowley was going to do everything Lucifer did to you.**

 **Well, that was the plan. But maybe the spark between you guys is still there?**

 **Warnings: Not really mentions of abuse but Crowley reacts badly due to how Lucifer treated him. Crowley also hits and hurts the reader while she hits him back and scares him.**

* * *

Crowley had lost track a while ago. He doesn't know how long it's been since Lucifer collard him. Not only that but keeping him and treating him like a dog. He did learn a few things though; His minions are a bunch of asshats, that's no question. But the one hunter he thought was his friend, BEST friend even, has proven otherwise to him.

And now? If he ever got let out, he'll be sure she'll be the first one to pay for not helping him after all the times that he helped her and the boys.

"I think you're ready to walk yourself, hm? Maybe go visit (Y/N)?" Lucifer smirked when he heard the growl from the kennel. "Still angry at her? Well, why don't you go take out any frustrations you have on her? After all, she wasn't here for you so…"

"So she deserves it." Crowley growled again.

"Here." Lucifer chuckled. "I'll let you out."

Lucifer got up from the throne and opened the kennel. Then he took the chain off as well as the collar. Crowley crawled out, a bit surprised that the collar came off.

"Now. Be a good boy and come back to your master at night so I can make sure you stay a obedient pet. However…the morning and all throughout the day is yours." Lucifer said, grabbing him by the shirt and standing him up.

"Yes…yes Master…thank you." Crowley mumbled.

"Don't thank me yet. More perks other than your new freedom might come if you continue to be a good dog. But…. I think (Y/N) has been quite a bad little puppy, no?" Lucifer asked and Crowley nodded. "Your powers should be back now. Go teach her what happens to bad puppies."

"With pleasure." Crowley smiled evilly.

With that, Crowley disappeared to go find a place to keep you at. For the last few weeks, he couldn't help thinking of all the things he could do to you once he got the chance. Lucifer filling his head with ideas only added fuel to the fire.

It took a hour or two but once Crowley found the perfect place and got everything in order, he disappeared and reappeared in your room.

And within a few minutes, you walked inside, completely confused as to why he was there.

"Crowley? What are you doing in my room?" You asked, shutting the door behind you. "And what the Hell are you wearing?"

"Hello darling." Crowley took a few steps towards you. "I've missed you. Have you missed me?"

"I…uh…sure." You said, not feeling right. "Are you okay?"

"Couldn't be better." He asked, continuing to walk towards you. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, you aren't wearing your suit…" You started.

"Go on…" He urged as he continued his slow stride.

"Your actions and the way you're talking don't seem right…" You said, watching him carefully.

"Anything else?" He whispered into your ear, now right in front of you.

You couldn't help but shudder at his warm breath as he stroked his hand under your chin.

"You…uh….you haven't been around recently. Why was that?" You found yourself asking,

"You'll see." Crowley smiled before pushing you against the wall.

"What the Hell!?" You asked, genuinely surprised that he did that.

"That's exactly where you're going once I'm through with you." Crowley growled, stepping in front of you and the door.

"Huh? Crowley, what's going on?" You asked. "I don't understand…"

"You weren't there! So of course you wouldn't understand!" You frowned when he yelled at you. "…But you will soon…" He smiled, composing himself as he took a black collar with gray spikes out of his pocket. A red bone shape tag was hanging from it.

"Whoa…hey." You raised your hands to chest-level. "Let's talk this out. We're friends right?"

"Clearly not. Or you would've helped me long ago. But you were here with the boys. Doing God knows what!" Crowley snarled.

"What happened? Tell me and I'll try to make things right." You said, trying to get him to calm down.

"No. It's too late for talking." Crowley glared, stepping up in front of you.

"G-Guys! Sam! Dean!" You called, hoping they would hear you by chance.

"Did you really think they'll hear you with how big the bunker is?" Crowley asked, raising a eyebrow.

"Worth a shot." You shrugged, looking behind him to the bedside table. You had a blade in it and you truly felt you were gonna need it. Biting your tongue, your thoughts were interrupted by Crowley.

"Don't bother. Remember, I can snap your neck with a snap of my fingers. Keep thinking about it and that's what I'll do." Crowley said, looking behind him and knowing what you wanted to get.

"What do you want?" You asked, looking back at him.

"To make you pay." Crowley smirked, leaning in.

You pushed him away when he tried to put the collar on you and even raised your hand to hit him in the face. But…he visibly flinched when you did that, making you stop mid-motion and become confused.

"You…you just flinched." You said, lowering your hand.

"No I didn't!" Crowley said quickly and denying it.

"But you did." You frowned, wondering if your mind just played a trick on you NOW of all times.

"But I DIDN'T." He growled before waving his hand and sending you to the floor with a grunt.

As you were getting up, he jumped on your back, pinning you to the floor and placed the choker around your neck before padlocking it into place. You gagged from it being so tight.

"There. Now you look the part, _Pet_." Crowley said, crawling so that he was sitting in front of you, with a hand under your chin. Then he read your tag on the collar. " _Pet_ " He flipped it over. " _If lost return to Hell or call 666_ "

"What happened to you?" You muttered, slowly sitting up.

"You'll find out soon enough." You frowned when he said that. "Come on, darling."

Crowley grabbed the collar, forcing you onto your feet, and teleported out of the bunker with you in tow.

Blinking, you now realized you were inside of what looked to be a house. It was fairly small and probably just a hideout for Crowley so that didn't bother you. What did bother you was the cage you were standing in front of and the smirk Crowley was giving.

"No." You said. "No way am I going in there."

"You don't get to choose." Crowley said, before forcing you down into it.

You tried to fight but every time you made a move to hit him in the face or kick him somewhere, he flinched away then immediately act like he didn't. You also swear you heard a small, quiet, and scared whining or yelp noise come from him.

Frowning, you know now that something DID happen and due to not coming to his aid, he was going to do everything done to him to you. And talking it out wasn't a option anymore.

"Be a good dog. I'll be back in a few minutes." Crowley said then left.

'This is really bad…' You sat with your legs crossed and thought to yourself what the Hell could've happened.

With your mind thinking of ideas, you glanced around the room. It looked like the average living room. You could see the kitchen from across from it and a hallway to your right with a door to your left. You just assumed the door led to the backyard.

As for the cage you were in, it was bolted down to the floor. The holes were only big enough to fit your pinky through. With it being high enough to almost sit up straight in. And only long enough for you to lay down on your side with your knees bent.

"So I decided I won't starve you BUT I'll take your food privileges away if you're bad enough." Crowley said, coming back.

"Who hurt you?" You asked without thinking.

"What?" He asked, kneeling down.

"Who hurt you, Crowley?" You asked, looking up to him.

"L…No. That's none of your damn business. And besides, why do you care now?" Crowley asked.

"I always cared. I know you don't believe it. But it's true." You said, looking away.

"That's a lie. I was told not to believe you." Crowley barked.

"Well, whoever told you that was lying to you the whole time." You said.

"No. He wouldn't lie to me." Crowley said, shaking his head.

"He? So we got somewhere." You smiled. Time to figure out who the 'he' is.

"Shut up you mutt!" Crowley ordered angrily.

"What are you gonna do if I don't shut up?" You asked, testing his patience.

Crowley sat up and thought for a moment before smirking.

"This." He opened the cage and dragged you out before throwing you against the wall.

Then he came up and grabbed you by the head, bashing it into the wall a few times before turning you around to punch you in the right eye. Just for a little more pain, he swung his arm down and punched you in the stomach. Then he let you drop to the floor.

"Ow…" You whined, not thinking he'll actually hurt you.

"Might as well lick the floor while you're down." Crowley said, raising his foot to kick you in the face.

"That's disgusting…" You muttered, looking up to him.

"Would you like me to kick you instead?" He asked and you shook your head as a response.

"Then get to it."

Huffing, you gave a disgusted look before leaning down and licking the floor, knowing how easily he can break your body.

"Good dog." Crowley said, petting the back of your neck after kneeling down to your level.

You kept licking until he told you to stop. Sitting up, you looked at him sadly. Deciding to give it one last shot.

"Crowley?" You started.

"That's 'Master' to you, dog." Crowley stated.

"Okay…Master?" You felt like you were gonna gag saying it.

"Hm?" He hummed.

"I'm sorry." You said. "I know you don't believe it but…" you raised your hand to punch him in the face.

Unfortunately, while he grabbed your hand and stopped you, it gave you enough time to slap him in the face with your other hand. And as hard as you could too.

Crowley's head was forced to his left and he had his eyes closed. As soon as you hit him, he released your other hand. You know for sure that you heard him whine. You half felt bad and the other half was scared about what he was going to do to you.

Taking a deep breath, you quickly punched him in the face as he opened his eyes and was turning back towards you. The punch made him fall back a little.

You frowned seeing him give a shocked and scared look. Something you never thought you'll see from him. You hate it. It wasn't right. But you hoped you smacked him back to reality.

Deciding to take things slow, you slowly crawled over, noting how he had scrambled back a little.

"Crowley…?" You said, quietly.

"…" Crowley remained silent but continued to look frightened.

"It's okay." You said in the same tone. "You're okay."

"N-No." Crowley mumbled.

"What?" You asked.

"B-Bad dog." He whispered. "You h-hit me. So I'm a bad dog, right?"

"Who told you that?" You asked, hoping he'll give you a real answer.

"Lucifer." He muttered and your eyes widened.

"How? Isn't he…" You trailed off and Crowley shook his head.

"Castiel said yes…in that cage…" Crowley explained, still quiet and now that you were sitting by him you saw him shaking.

"So that hasn't been Cas?" You asked and he shook his head again. "I…I'm so sorry, buddy. You needed me badly and I wasn't there to save you."

"Lie…" Crowley said. "He said you'll lie."

"It's not a lie." You sat up on your knees. "I promise you that."

You slowly raised your left hand and brought it towards him. Fearing the worst, he closed his eyes and looked away. Gently, you put the back of your hand on his cheek and started to rub it.

"See? I'm not going to hurt you." You said.

"Then why'd you hit me?" Crowley asked, opening his eyes.

"I had no other choice. You would've kept hurting me if I didn't do something." You replied, kissing the cheek you had punched. "I love you, Crowley. Always have and always will. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you but now I will be. Lucifer won't hurt you ever again as long as I'm alive."

"This…no. No… you're lying." Crowley said, looking like he was going to cry from being so conflicted.

"But I'm not." You muttered.

"He said…" Crowley trailed off.

"Lucifer is a liar. We both know this. He's just trying to use you and hurt you is all." You replied. "C'mon. The Crowley I know wouldn't be a little obedient pet. He would fight back and take his throne from that son of a bitch and kill anyone that gets in his way."

Crowley blinked when you mentioned his throne.

"And these clothes… anyone that tries to put the REAL Crowley in these clothes would probably have their head bashed in before being fed to his hellhounds." You continued. "Not to mention the fact that he wouldn't be afraid of anything."

"But-" You cut him off as he looked at you.

"But he won't have to fight this fight alone." You said, brushing your left thumb over his right eye as you kept your other hand under his chin. "I'm here for you 100% now. And if the boys disapprove? Heh well, they will just have to deal with it or suck it." You giggled.

With that, you gave Crowley a very long hug. After a minute of silence, he slowly raised his hands and hugged you back. Then he broke the padlock and took the collar off. You sat back, looking confused.

"Thank you, my darling (Y/N)." Crowley was looking at the floor as he said this, at where he threw the collar down.

"What?" You asked. "What'd I do?"

"You brought me back." Crowley grinned, looking at you. "Now, we should go inform the boys about the whole Lucifer being in Castiel thing, shouldn't we, love?" You nodded as the two of you helped each other stand.

"But we need to do something first." You said and you pointed to his clothes. After looking down for a moment, he looked back up and nodded.

"Yes. This needs to be taken care of first. Also this." He raised his fingers to your head and healed the bruises you had got. "There."  
"Thank you, Crowley. I'm sorry you don't hear that often." You smiled.

"Don't mention it." Crowley said, smiling back.

"Hey…um…what did Lucifer do to you?" You asked, unsure if you actually want to know.

"Things that can be saved for another time." Crowley said, after thinking whether or not he wanted to tell you.

"So…he made you lick the floor too? And bashed your head into a wall?"

"Yes and yes…" Crowley said before huffing. "I'm sorry I almost tortured you the same way."

"It's okay." You replied. "You're back now and that's all that matters."

"Well, let's go get my suit." Crowley said and you nodded.

"Okay. We can go to the bunker after." You suggested and he nodded back.

He teleported the two of you out of the house and into a room where he had a few black suits and ties at.

"You have a whole collection, don't you?" You chuckled.

"What? You thought I wore the same one?" Crowley asked and you shrugged.

After Crowley was dressed in his appropriate attire, he walked out of the other room and up to where you were sitting and waiting for him.

"Ready?" He asked and you hummed.

"Oh wait! Crowley…?" You asked, getting up. This time he hummed back as a response. "I love you."

"I love you too, darling." Crowley smiled back and took you by the hand.  
With that, you were in the bunker. Hoping Casifer wasn't there.


	5. Puppy Love: Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 -**

* * *

As we slept under the tree in the park, we were both awoken by sudden thunder and lightening. Soon afterwards came rain.

"Great! Now we're gonna smell like wet dogs!" Crowley growled.

"N-Not so bad. I like the rain." I stuttered uncontrollably.

"Why did you stutter?" Crowley asked, glancing back to see me shaking slightly.

Tilting my head, I replied,

"What are y-you talking about?" I asked, curiously.

"You're stuttering and shaking." Crowley said as thunder rang out again and we both visibly jumped and whined.

While Crowley was able to quickly relax himself and make it look like he wasn't scared or anything, it was the opposite with me.

"That's it. You're scared of storms aren't you, Lexi-pup?" Crowley asked, a doggie smirk appearing.

"I'm not." I replied, staring at him.

"Then why did you jump and whine?" Crowley asked.

"Why did you?" I countered, noticing he did as well.

"Touché." He rolled his eyes.

"No seriously. W-Why aren't you shaking or anything?" I asked.

"It's simple you dumb mutt, I'm me." Crowley said.

"I-I didn't ask for a sarcastic answer you bastard." I growled.

"So you aren't afraid of storms?" Crowley asked and I shook my head.

"No. It must be because we're dogs that we are both visibly afraid of them right now. You're just lucky that you can hide it better." I replied.

"Well, I don't know about you but I'll like to get out of the rain." Crowley says and I shake my body.

"For once I agree with you." I reply. "Let's go find some sort of shelter. There has to be something we can use in this park."

With that, we took off running in a random direction. Soon we came across a table and decided to hide out there.

"Not the best place but better than nothing." I said, shaking my body after crawling under it.

"I guess." Crowley said, doing the same thing. "Just our luck it had to rain."

"Yeah what I wouldn't do to be back in the bunker in my warm bed." I said, scratching my ear with a hind paw.

"Alone or…"

"Whatever you wish." I chuckled. "Well, it's-" Another clash of lightening and thunder rung out. "I-It's uh…probably won't stop raining for a while. Might as well lay down and relax."

"Hopefully it'll end soon." Crowley said, coming up and laying down beside me.

"In the meantime, let's try and get more sleep." I said, closing my eyes.

"Yeah let's try." Crowley said with a huff.

As Crowley closed his eyes, it didn't take long before he fell asleep. However, the rain and storm kept me up throughout the rest of the night.

\- Later on -

After morning came, we got up and decided to leave the park. Just in case the wardens were going to come back and start looking for us again.

"Now what should we do?" I asked as we exited the park.

"I don't know…" Crowley thought for a moment. "I guess find another safe place. And food."

"Hopefully both at once." I said as we began walking in a random direction.

"Hey mutt!" The same bird from before called down from above us.

"Oh for Hell sake…" I grumbled. "What do you want!?"

"I'm in the mood for a game of chase today. What do you say?" He asked.

I was about to respond when I heard a growling in my ear.

"Relax. I was going to decline." I said to Crowley who looked like he didn't believe it.

"Sure you were." Crowley said, grabbing my collar and starting to drag me down the sidewalk.

"For being a normal dog, you're still pretty strong." I said when he let go of my collar.

"Come on, we have better things to do." Crowley said, rolling his eyes.

"You mean like chasing that squirrel?" I asked with my tail wagging behind me in a slow motion.

"Don't." Crowley commanded.

I uncontrollably took a few steps towards it.

"Lexi, I will kill you." Crowley said, stepping in front of me.

"But I'm bored and need some fun." I whined.

"Getting hit by a car is fun?" Crowley questioned.

"I'll be careful. Promise." I replied. "Come on, we're not having any luck finding who did this anyway so might as well take a break."

Crowley thought for a moment before stepping aside.

"Fine. Just don't expect me to save your tail." Crowley said.

"Deal." I said and was about to run towards the squirrel when someone stepped in front of me. "Oh come on!"

"Hey there sweetie." The new woman said, kneeling down.

"Hi." I said suspiciously as I took a few steps backwards.

"Want a treat?" She asked and my ears perked up.

"A treat? Hell yeah!" I said as my tail wagged really fast. "Where's the treat, lady?"

"Here you go." She said, holding out a bone shaped treat.

I took it from her hand, happily. With Crowley groaning beside me.

"You're a human. Act like it." Crowley said then gave me a disgusted look when I finished it. "Please tell me you didn't enjoy that."

"I sure did. It was really good!"

"Dogs eat bones and treats." Crowley stated.

"Call me Scooby Doo then. That was good." I replied, with a doggie grin.

"Do you want one, boy?" The lady held one out for Crowley who stepped back with a growl.

"Hey. It's still food." I reminded him.

"I would rather go to the pound." Crowley said as I took another treat and gulped it down.

As I was eating the treat, Crowley had turned around and was looking for any sign of actual food for himself.

"Well, have fun finding foo-" The last word was strangled when someone wrapped out my neck. "What the Hell!?" I said, stepping away and trying to get it off.

"What? Oh bollocks…" Crowley said, jumping to attention when he heard me whine and growled when he saw the warden beside me now.

"You just had to bring the pound." I mumbled, pulling away.

"Easy girl." The dog warden said as Crowley ran up and bit his ankle. "OW! You little shit!"

The other dog warden picked Crowley up while the one with me dragged me over to their truck down the street.

"I would give my soul for you to have your demon powers again." I said, still struggling to get away.

"I would gladly take your soul personally for my powers to be back." Crowley replied, struggling himself.

When we reached the truck, the warden with Crowley quickly put him in a cage at the side and closed it before opening the one next to it. Then he helped his partner pick me up and force me in.

"This isn't good! No not at all!" I said, panicking and pacing around the small cage as the truck started moving.

"Lexi, calm down. You panicking isn't helping." Crowley said. "We'll find a way to escape."

"Hopefully soon!" I said, still pacing. "I can't stand small spaces!"

"You're claustrophobic?" Crowley asked and I confirmed. "Well, hopefully the pound isn't too far. There is just a few downsides to going there…"

"I know! We'll be trapped in a cage, probably get adopted out to different homes, and not get back to our old selves!" I replied, laying down with my front paws on my head.

"Well, there's all that but also how they'll have me NEUTERED!"

"At least you're a pug! I'll probably get put on death row by tomorrow morning!" I replied, almost screaming from panic.

"No you won't…." Crowley said, calmly. "….I won't let them do that to you. We'll figure this out. Together."

"…Okay." I said, taking a deep breath.

"Okay? Feeling better?" Crowley asked.

"Yeah." I replied.

"Good. Now when I attacked them, I want you to run." Crowley said.

"What?" I said, unsure if I heard that correctly.

"Run as soon as you can." Crowley replied.

"You do know that you won't do much damage right? And that I would rather stay together than split up." I said as the truck stopped.

"…Then let's behave." Crowley said. "Might as well show that we aren't completely aggressive."

"Sounds like a plan." I agreed.

Soon the wardens opened the cages and took us out.

After checking us for microchips and of course coming up empty, they took us back to the kennels and attempted to split us up. However, we proved quickly that we're a package deal.

"Well, hopefully your owner comes looking for you two. Or it'll be hard finding a home to take you both." The warden said, writing something on the little dry erase board on our kennel.

"Hopefully we'll turn back to humans before then." I said, turning from the man and going to lay down on the bed and blankets.

"Well, they're smart enough to keep us together." Crowley said, coming and laying down beside me. "So there's that."

"Yeah." I replied. "Hopefully they're smart enough to not split us up no matter what. Or they'll meet two very pissed off dogs."

"You can say that again, darling." Crowley chuckled. "Now. What should we do?"

"I guess come up with a way to turn us back to normal." I said. "We know it has to be either a trickster or a witch. But maybe there's a way to change us back ourselves if it is a spell?"

"Not like we have anything better to do." Crowley huffed, "I'll try and think of a spell that it could be."

"Okay." I said as the door to the kennels opened. "I'll keep a eye out for anyone that comes in."

I then chuckled as I got up and walked back over to the kennel door.

"Maybe whoever did this is stupid enough to show themselves to us." I said, sitting down by the kennel door.

"What cute dogs. And a package deal too." A new voice said as he approached the cage.

"Though I half hope they don't allow us to be adopted out already…" I said.


	6. Puppy Love: Chapter 4

**Note: Lol you guys remember this fic I wrote several months ago? I finally got around to writing the final chapter. I'm sure I wanted to do more with this but I didn't know what to do at this point.**

 **Maybe I'll make a epilogue… or even a different ending chapter but idk yet. It's currently over.**

* * *

 ***I didn't spellcheck this so expect errors***

 **Chapter 4 -**

* * *

"And here are their licenses." The woman at the desk said.

"Thank you." The man replied, taking the envelope and papers before heading to the door with us in tow.

"He didn't name us… did he?" I asked, wondering if I missed that.

"Not that I can tell." Crowley says as we were led to the backdoor of a car.

The man opened the door, letting us both jump in. Then he went over to the drivers side and got into the car.

I looked at the rearview mirror at the man. Something about him was familiar…but what was it…?

Laying down, he started the car and I put my thoughts on hold. My dog mind must be messing with me.

—- Later —-

"I don't get it…" Crowley said suddenly.

"What?" I asked.

"I feel like this guy is familiar." Crowley says, laying down on the couch as I laid down by him.

"I've been feeling that too." I reply. "At least we weren't in the pound long. But… I definitely feel something weird about him."

"Do you recognize him since we know where we are now?" Crowley asks.

"Nope. Never saw him before in my life."

"Great…" Crowley huffed.

Sniffing, I started to smell peanut butter.

"Mmm please tell me we're getting peanut butter." My tail begins to wag as I look over to the kitchen and see the man with a Kong toy.

"Are you obsessed with peanut butter now?" Crowley asked partially annoyed.

"Shows how much you know me. I've always loved peanut butter." I said as he came over to us.

"Fetch!" The man said, throwing the Kong toy across the room.

 _Bark!_

I bounced off the couch and slid across the room on the wooden floors, grabbing the toy in my mouth and starting to lick at the peanut butter inside of it.

"You're an embarrassment." Crowley grumbles as the man sits down next to him and starts petting his head.

"Says the one currently getting pet on the head." He growled as a response.

"May I remind you what we need to do?" Crowley questions.

"Not right now. I'm busy." I said, tail wagging behind me as I laid on the floor with the toy.

"Can you just…not with your dog urges for once?" Crowley asked.

"No. Especially since this seems to be a good home. So, we have all day and night to think of a way out." I replied.

"Do you even want to be human again?" Crowley asks and the man looks perplexed at that bark.

"Hmm. Do I? Hunter life is so hard and stressful." I gave an exaggerated groan. "Maybe a dog's life isn't such a bad idea."

"I truly hope that was a joke."

"Heh. Perhaps." I reply and Crowley gives me a look that made me know instantly that if he was still in a human body that he'll be raising a eyebrow at me. "Yes. Why wouldn't I want to be human again?"

"You just said why. Hunter life is stressful. Who wouldn't want to be a dog after everything you and the boys went through?" Crowley said.

"What about you? Do you really want to go back to ruling Hell?" I asked, continuing to lick at the peanut butter.

"…" He was silent.

"…Crowley?" I asked, looking over to him and noticing the silence. "Don't give me the silent treatment!"

"To tell you the truth, after we were done with Lucifer…I was planning on closing the Gates of Hell." Crowley finally answered.

"You were gonna- what?" I asked, not expecting that answer.

"Close the Gates of Hell." He said again.

"Why…?"

"Because… I am sick of running Hell. Just like how you basically admitted to being done with hunting due to how stressful it is. I'm pretty much done with Hell and all it's problems that it has caused me."

"Oh." I looked away at the wall. "I… I wasn't expecting that answer."

"What were you expecting?" He asked.

"I don't know. Just not that." I replied. "What would you do if you did close the Gates of Hell?"

"Probably hide away somewhere." Crowley said. "Sort of like Cain. Only I would hope no one would find me so I can live in peace."

"Hmm." I hummed. "Would you come back if I called?"

"No. I won't do anything for you and the boys again. That's the point of going away where no one can find me." Crowley said.

"I meant to go out to drink or something. Not anything case or monster related." I corrected, looking back to him, he was still being pet and seemed to be laying down completely relaxed.

"Hm… in that case, I can't ever say no to a drink." Crowley said with a chuckle. "Mainly if you're the one that's calling. But… I have a question for you now. And I wanted you to answer truthfully."

"Okay." I replied, curiously.

"Think about everything you've been through over the years since you started hunting. Especially after what the BMOL did and think about the chance of them coming back and doing that torture all over again."

"…Why?"

"Just do it." He replied. "Are you thinking about it?"

"Yes and it sucks." I muttered.

"Okay. Now think about someone giving you the option to change back to a human… would you do it? Or would you really stay a dog forever if it meant you didn't have to suffer that sort of pain and trauma anymore. You'll get a warm bed and a safe home for good." Crowley said, curious to what my answer would be.

"I…" I thought about that really hard. What would I do?

I'll miss the boys, especially if I couldn't talk to them anymore. But what the BMOL did to me has done a number on my mental and emotional health. I only really healed physically.

I've just refused to tell the boys the truth. And I didn't want to wreck whatever little tiny bit of friendship I have with Mary even further.

Even that isn't a lot though since she was the one to sell me out and betray me. I don't know what I would've done and did had Crowley not been there to save me. To get me out and help me heal since the bunker wasn't safe at that point.

Do I really want to risk that happening again? When I could live happily as a dog and not stress out over things and risk my life over and over and in almost constant pain whether it be physical or mental?

Thing is… did I want to be alone? With no one to talk to? Sure there might be other dogs or animals but… not anyone I knew.

"Lexi-pup?" Crowley said, bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Hm?" I hummed, realizing I had rested my head on the floor while I was in deep thought.

"Are you going to answer?" He asked, sounding a little worried about how I had fallen silent.

"I…" I sighed before saying quietly, "…I'll stay a dog."

"Really?" Crowley asked, genuinely surprised.

"I mean… I know saving people is my job and basically my life now but… it takes a toll on you. And that torture I suffered through? Probably worse than what Hell could do to me." Crowley snorted at this. "The only downside is being alone."

"You technically wouldn't be alone." Crowley replied.

"I meant being alone away from the boys, from Cas… from you. Since I obviously wouldn't be able to talk to you anymore if you changed back and I didn't. Unless you wanna drink that potion or whatever it was that Dean drunk a few years ago to talk to a dog. And deal with it's side effects."

"Squirrel did what?" Crowley said, wondering if he heard that right.

"Don't worry about it." I gave a small doggie smile.

"So you wouldn't be a dog forever due to being alone?" Crowley asked and I gave a confirming hum. "I'll say that would be a blessing."

"Yes but you're you. Doesn't help that being alone and abandoned is sort of a fear of mine. That alone made the torture the BMOL did much worse."

"I see…" He said, understanding more now. "Well, until we find a way to change ourselves back, you might get your wish."

"I mean there's always the one that-"

"Not very loving are you Mr. Pug? I haven't even seen you cuddle with your girlfriend yet." The man said so suddenly that we both jumped, completely forgetting he was even here.

"What?" Crowley muttered, looking at him.

"What?" I said at the same time and my voice cracked as I dropped the toy.

He and I shared a quick glance before he composed himself enough.

"He said nothing. Get back to playing with the toy." Crowley said, quickly.

With our conversation clearly over, I silently listened and started to lick at the peanut butter nervously. Watching him out of the corner of my eye, I can tell he tensed up like I did.

As I licked and tried to calm myself down, I thought about our friendship. Did I want it to go any further than what it was already?

Taking a deep breath, I calmed myself down and my fur was no longer standing up from being so tense.

' _…Yes… I think I do…_ ' I thought to myself.

I never noticed until now but… I'm pretty sure I always had a crush on him. And the thought of being his girlfriend, whether I be a dog or human, sounded…right to me.

But chances are, nobody would accept it. Not the boys or other hunters, and certainly not any demons.

Then there was how I kind of wanted to remain a dog. Living a peaceful life without being in fear and pain. Plus, there was how I doubted Crowley would remain a dog, even if he didn't want to deal with Hell anymore and go off and be alone forever.

But… we've definitely been bonding the last few days.

' _Heh… almost like we were purposefully turned into dogs for this very reason_ …' I laughed in my head. ' _Who would play match maker and take it up a level by turning us into dogs…?'_

At the same time, Crowley was contemplating his feelings towards me and how he felt for real.

Eventually, he came to the same conclusion that I did. That he wanted something more, no matter what any one else has to say. But there was always the problem of being stuck as dogs.

"Lexi…?" Crowley said, getting my attention off of the kong toy and jumping off the couch.

"Hm?" I sat up as he came over.

"What if I told you I'll stay as a dog with you? I'll be free from Hell, you'll be free from a stressful life as a Hunter, and you won't be alone either."

"I… I'll really appreciate it!" My tail wagged quickly.

"Good… there's actually something else I wanted to tell you." I tilted my head when he said this. "I know you said you saw me as a friend but… would you ever see me as something more?" He asked.

"I um… yes." I muttered quietly.

"What was that?" Crowley asked.

"Maybe… I would…" I replied, nervously.

"…Do you love me?" Crowley decided to ask.

"…That depends… do you love me?"

"Yes." He said without a second thought. "Didn't notice until now much I truly do care about you. I love you, darling."

"I love you too, my best friend." I gave a doggie smile as we rubbed our heads together. "I'll gladly be a dog- or human- with you forever."

"I'll be the same as you to make you happy." Crowley replied, feeling better that it was off of our chests.

Then we were both startled again.

"FINALLY! Took you lovebirds- or pups I should say- long enough!" The man said, with a different voice, from the couch with a large grin.

"What?!" Crowley looked back to him as I got up and started walking over to the couch.

"I recognize that new voice." I gave a doggie smile.

"Please enlighten me." Crowley said, sounding pissed off that the man apparently understood every word we were saying.

"Gabriel~" I said in a sing-song voice.

"Hello kiddo~" Gabe replied.

"It's been a long time, huh? How long have you been alive again?"

"This whole time. Did you really think my bro could kill me so easily? He's the one that taught me everything I know!" Gabriel replied, changing back to his actual self.

"You son of a bitch!" Crowley growled. "YOU were the one that did this!?"

"You got it, demon boy." Gabriel chuckled. "Didn't think I'll ever get the two of you to confess your feelings towards each other."

"Was that the whole point of this?" I asked as he leaned down and picked me up so I was on the couch beside him.

"Yep! I've known for years how the two of you felt for each other. Even if you didn't realize it yourselves until just now!" Gabe replied.

"I'm going to kill you." Crowley said jumping up beside me.

"Nah. You'll thank me sooner or later." Gabe said before snapping his fingers. Within seconds we were back to our very much human/demon selves and fully clothed too.

"Now, I'm going to go take care of my brother. Enjoy what can be your new home now if you want it." Gabe winked before disappearing.

"Hm?" I looked up from my shirt and saw he was gone. "What did he just say? This is… ours now?"

"I guess so. Can't believe that son of a bitch…"

"Hey. At least we're human again." I replied. "That's all that matters. Do you have your demon powers?"

Crowley tested out a few of his powers, confirming he did have them back again. Eventually he laid back on the couch like I was when he was done.

"I thought you wanted to stay a dog?" He suddenly asked.

"I did. But I also said I'll be either one if it meant being with you forever. Plus, you get your demon powers back and I have my thumbs!" I giggled.

"True." Crowley smirked. "Should we go help the boys?"

"Probably." I gave a nervous smile. "Gabriel is helping but we should too."

"Yes but they also think we're still at the bunker." Crowley reminded me.

"Right. I doubt Gabriel would go straight there and blab about how he changed us into dogs." I replied. "Not with Lucifer out and about and his baby on the way."

"But…"

"But… one more case wouldn't hurt before early retirement. Then we can go get a much needed drink afterwards." I said as Crowley closed his eyes and huffed.

"Fine. One last case. It'll also be the last time I help the boys too." Crowley replied, meaning it.

"Deal." I moved over and kissed him on the lips while his eyes were still closed.

"You are so lucky you weren't making a deal just now." Crowley opened his eyes as I leaned back.

"Do I even have a soul at this point? Considering how many times I almost died or did die and come back like the boys?" I chuckled.

"Nah. You still have one. I can tell. Come on. Let's get this over with."

"Okay." I said as we got up. "Wait." Then I reached up and took the collar off from around my neck. "Almost forgot about this."

"Don't want to look like anything suspicious happened while we were 'at the bunker' unless that angel told them?"

"Let's save that sort of thing for the bedroom." I smiled, and dropped the collar onto the couch.

"See? You get to still be a puppy after all." He grinned as he grabbed my shoulder. I couldn't help the giggle that escaped my mouth at that.

Within seconds we were outside that house, ready to help the boys and definitely not die in the process. After all, we had a new life ahead of us.


End file.
